dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 2
Previous: Padrino Part 1 In the darker, more deserted part of the vast island of Fringe, there was a gathering. Each one of the attending members of the gathering had not seen one another for more than a year and a half, and each of them were more than happy to be this far along in their plan. There was very little light in the room, none of them could recognize one another, and that was the point. Each one of them were given fake names, and that was the only thing they could call each other, even if they knew one another's actual name. All of them sat in a very cramped space of an old, long forgotten warehouse in the middle of the slummiest part of the city, not even sewer rats ventured this far. Mr. Gloom: Alright, that's enough. There are enough of us here, no one needs to sit in this dump for longer than they have to. from his seat, his silhouette caught all of their eyes. Lets get this over with. Mr. Doom: Yeah, tell that to Mr. Boom over there. toward the Den Den Mushi at the other end of the room. Mr. Boom: I couldn't make it there, so bite my ass, Mr. Doom. through the Den Den Mr. Gloom: Alright alright, that's enough. Like I said, we have enough privacy to discuss the second, and most pressing part of this little scenario we're involved with. It's time to get serious, and time to move along at a much more hurried pace. We all hate our new identities, that much is certain, and all of this hiding around corners and waiting is starting to piss us off, I think that's one of the few things we can agree on. One very large shadow moved a little bit seeming to be roused by such a statement, drawing all of their attention. Mr. Room: I want to kill my host.... all of them... This drew grunts of agreement through out the room, even Mr. Boom over the Den Den Mushi. Mr. Gloom: Yes, but don't worry, my friends. They will all be falling down, now that we have them all in position. This is the island where it all goes down, my good friends. Mr. Tomb: What of the Red Mafia? Mr. Gloom: Oh, what of them? They are nothing to us. Their strength has been gauged, and they are limited to a horrible degree. I have seen it for myself. If their interference is seen as a problem, it will be extremely minimal, as I have located the second in command, and he can be dealt with as we see fit. Mr. Room: What of their first in command large, booming voice filling the room Mr. Gloom: That is actually a good question. While he has been talked about, I have never seen any of the members contacting this so-called "Padrino" on any occasion. All of the Mafia's troubles and business affairs are handled by their second in command, a very strange man named Link McCoy. Though he may be the only one I've seen that is anything resembling a threat to our mission. Still, they are not important. Your assignments are right here. Mr. Gloom held up a manila envelope and set it down, opening it, and started handing them out to all of them. This was when they saw the most of one another. Each one of them lit matches and read the small piece of paper that was handed to them. True to form, each of them burned their respective papers once their mission was made clear. Mr. Gloom: Mr. Boom, you will be given your orders in due course. Our meeting place has not changed. Mr. Boom: Understood. I await your word, now I must go, I have already spent too much time here. Mr. Gloom picked up the Den Den Mushi to hang it up, but a small sliver of moonlight came through one of the cracks of the outer wall of the warehouse. This revealed to all of the ones there that he had, perhaps the creepiest, and biggest grin on his face as he stared at the Den Den. Mr. Gloom: Dismissed... Rinji walked with a skip to his step, carrying a very large bag of suits that he got at quite a huge sale in the Man Cave suit shack. He couldn't help but wear the one with the large black and white checkers on it, with it came a bright blue tie, and shiny black, leather shoes inwhich he quickly shined so that you could literally see your reflection in the gloss. '' Alice and Nikk were also making some serious headway in the purchase of dresses, the two of them even got massages, something Nikk never even considered before she met Alice. All of the crew saw it, too. Nikk was cracking smiles more and more often ever since Alice joined their crew. The two of them were around one another, and rather than sit and write strange poetry, Nikk allowed Alice to write in her book as well, usually something about beautiful streams that flowed beneath the autumn trees with the red and yellow leaves. '' Alice:' What did I tell you? Your shoulders are far too tense, the therapist said you had knots all in your shoulders and back. You're sure you've never gotten a massage like that before?' Nikk nodded and looked at her with a tilted head, as if she needed to ask. Alice: I promise you, Nikk, there is such a wide world out there, you just have to know where the good deals are. Nikk: I know. off to the side Alice: Don't worry so much, love. I won't force you to hurry it or anything like that. I'm just so excited you're getting out of the room like this. I don't know how you could possibly stay in such a place for so long. Nikk: I don't like people. Alice: Yes, I know what you mean. I did find myself daydreaming a lot, ignoring people more and more. That was when all of them heard strange music. It sounded like a very talented guitar player on the sidewalk ahead. Rinji's ears perked up suddenly, and he bolted off. Alice: Rinji? Where are you going! shouted off toward him, but he didn't answer. He shoved his way through the crowd that stood around the guitar player and there he sat. A young man with long black hair and a tie-dyed shirt whose fingers seemed to dance across the neck of the guitar. Rinji slumped in dismay, and he turned around to walk back toward the other girls. Rinji: Damnit, where is he... Padrino Part 3 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories